


Not one, Not three, But two new campers!

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Band-Aids, Bus, First Meetings, Gen, Swearing, Takes place just before the series starts, bus drive, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: The constant bumps on the bus to camp did absolutely nothing to quell Neil’s anxiety. He swears at least one of the tires had fallen off the bus on the ride here and he’s 99% sure he heard screaming at some point. The bus driver was creepy as shit, that's why Neil had opted to sit in the back instead. That, and this freaky teal haired girl wont stop fucking staring at him.
Relationships: Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not one, Not three, But two new campers!

The constant bumps on the bus to camp did absolutely nothing to quell Neil’s anxiety. He swears at least one of the tires had fallen off the bus on the ride here and he’s 99% sure he heard screaming at some point. The bus driver was creepy as shit, that's why Neil had opted to sit in the back instead. That, and this freaky teal haired girl wont stop fucking staring at him.

Neil could see her head poking out from the seat in front of him. She’s been running in between seats and cheering since she got on, but now she’s just… grinning at him and practically vibrating in her seat . He averts his gaze.

‘’HI!’’ the girl screeched.

Neil flinches. ‘’Hi.’’

‘’I’m Nikki! What’s your name? Are you excited for adventure camp? You don’t look very adventure-y, no offense.’’ The girl- Nikki- flings herself on the seat beside him.

‘’Erhm- uh… Neil?’’ He’s not quite sure what to say. ‘’Do you like science?’’ Of course she does, its a fucking _science_ camp.

To his surprise she _laughs_ and he could feel the anxiety prickling up his spine and burning his ears. ‘’No, silly, why would I need _science_ for _adventure_ camp?’’ Nikki sat up on her knees to motion to the back window of the bus, pointing at the blur trees.

The bus driver hit another speed-bump (at least, he hoped it was.) and the girl went flying off the seat on rolling onto the floor, not moving for a few seconds. Neil squeaked.

‘’Holy shit- Nikki!’’

The girl in question stayed silent for a few more moments before suddenly leaping to her feet.

‘’I’m OK!’’

Neil could vaguely hear the bus driver grumble something at the front about being quiet and demons.

‘’Aww, my band-aid fell off!’’ Nikki lamented, scrambling to find the band-aid under the seats.

‘’You don’t even need a band-aid for that!’’ He pointed to a tiny scab on her cheek.

‘’Yeah but band-aids are fun!’’ Nikki said, sticking the same band-aid back on her face. ‘’And I’ve got plenty for adventure camp!’’

Neil squinted. ‘’What do you mean ‘adventure camp’? I thought it was a science camp.’’ He swears, if he's mom sent him to an outdoor adventure camp for three months he’s moving in with dad. **_’Neil, honey, you need to exercise more! Instead of being on that damn computer all day long.’_** he could hear her say. It’s something she’d say she’d done for his _‘‘own good.’_ ’

‘’Science camp? Why would it be a science camp? Unless, my mom got it wrong again.’’ Neil could see the little flicker of disappointment on her face. ‘’I guess science camp would be better than being a flower scout- you get to blow stuff up for science, right?’’

‘’I mean- maybe? Not rea-’’

However, that was enough to satisfy the girl. ‘’-YES!’’ Nikki leaped in the air. ‘’I can’t wait to blow stuff up!’’

The bus skidded to a halt suddenly. Neil was pretty sure he felt it hit something. They could see the camp through the windows and Nikki dragged them to the front of the bus. Neil fidgeted with his hands as the doors swung open.

_‘’Kids are here.’’_

**Author's Note:**

> Nikki always struck me as one of those kids who are obsessed with using band-aids. Not even 'cus she gets hurt, they're just fun to stick on.  
> Also I debated rating this teen for swearing, but I decided some uses of the word fuck is pretty pg for camp camp lol  
> let me know if it bothers you


End file.
